Brakayla Story Ideas For Adoption!
by yummy42
Summary: Come adopt these awesome brakayla ideas before it's too late! I Just have 3 rules: 1. The max is 5 adoptions per day... 2. First come first serve for the idea 3. You have to have an offical account to adopt..Not giving to any guest accounts...Anyways good luck! At this point you can send in your own brakayla ideas and i'll put it up for adoption! Keep calm and ship brakayla!
1. Intro

**hey guys!**

obliviously, if you're reading this you want to check out what story ideas i have for brakayla! i've decided to give away my story ideas to whoever reviews on which thing they would like to have as a plot...honestly, i would like to be the one to write them but...i have other brakayla stories i've gotta finish up..soo u guys can adopt my ideas and use it in a brakayla story! this is really helpful for those who want to write a brakayla story but don't have any idea on what to write about... and whoever reviews first for the story idea gets it..soo click on that next button to see if you're interested in writing the story idea!


	2. Brakayla Story Idea 1 ADOPTED

hey guys!

here's the first brakayla story idea i'm offering up...i really liked the hunger games..since a lot of people are crossing it over with their favorite show..why not cross it over with pair of kings?

mikayla can be katniss since she has expericence with her machete and weapons..plus according the pair of kings wiki she has a little brother named mason jr.. *hint hint* for a certain guy to * cough* volunteer *cough* for mikayla's little bro...

**Title: The Pair of Kings Games**

**Plot: 15 years ago, the people on kinkow and on other islands were rebelling against the traditions for each island and, the elders of each of the 12 islands sense that the islands aren't happy...which means natural disasters are awaiting to happen to each island...in order to keep the islands alive and as a punishment for rebelling, the elders and the islands agreed to have 2 tributes; 1 boy and 1 girl ages from 9-18 from each island sent to an uncharted island that has the un-imaginable; to fight to the death until only one tribute remains on island-wide television...**

**Genre: romance and adventure or action**

so what did you think of the story idea? is anyone with an awesome creative mind willing to write it and make me glad i gave it away? remember first one to review if you want it get's it! brakayla story idea #2 will be uploaded tomorrow..


	3. Brakayla Story Idea 2 ADOPTED

Hey Guys!

**Just FYI: My hunger games Pair Of Kings version is still up for adoption for those who would want to have it, just review for which story you want..**

Also i would like to say limit is one brakayla idea per person...since i would like to see different people writing different ideas..anyways here's another idea but it's not really a brakayla story idea...it's more of a reality story...it's a mitelsey story! For those who don't know..mitelsey is the pairing of mitchel and kelsey...the actors of brady and mikayla..i just think they'll be a cute couple in real life...

**Title: What Happens On Set Doesn't Always Stay On Set**

**Plot: Mitchel Musso plays as King Brady Parker, the cheesy-goofball who has a major crush on Kelsey Chow as Mikayla Makoola..But, what if as Brady begins falling for Mikayla, Mitchel starts falling for Kelsey? Does Kelsey feel the same? Will brakayla or better yet mitelsey we've been waiting for actually happen?**


	4. Mikayla Story Idea

Hey Guys!

i guess this idea doesn't really involve brakayla unless you want to add some brakayla in there...and is a songfic and preferably an one-shot...basically about mikayla and what's it's like in high school at kinkow...though in this one-shot mikayla isn't exactly in the in crowd..cuz we all saw how she isn't exactly social cuz of mason...

**Title: The In Crowd**

**Plot: Have you actually wondered how Mikayla's high school life was like? We all know her social life isn't really that great..since *coughs* mansquatch *coughs* kinda ruined it when she was small..so she isn't nessecary in the "in crowd" based on the song by Mitchel Musso, The In-Crowd and set in the season 3 episode "Wet Hot Kinkowian Summer"**

**Song Featured: The In-Crowd by Mitchel Musso ( who is ironically brady)**

**Episode Featured: Season 3 episode: Wet Hot Kinkowian Summer**


	5. Brakayla Story Idea 3 ADOPTED

Hey Guys!

I'm uploading three ideas today since my mind seem to be creative at the moment...sooo don't get mad if somehow i upload more than three brakayla ideas...today...

**Title: Has Brady Finally Moved On?**

**Plot: What if Mikayla wasn't the only guard-girl? What if the new guard-girl has the exact same personality as Mikayla but isn't as stubborn? What if Brady finally grew tired of being rejected and starts falling for the new guard? Why is Mikayla walking in circles? Has Brady finally moved on?**

**FYI: If you plan on writing an idea in a different language besides English, make sure to spell the words right so other people can use google translate and read it...**

**ALSO: Whenever in the title of the chapter and it has ADOPTED next to it, means that idea has been adopted so, no one else can adopt that idea**


	6. Brakayla Story Idea 4 ADOPTED

Hey Guys!

this is another brakayla story of the day! also in this story, it's a kinkow tradition to in order to become kings of kinkow, brady and boomer have to graduate high school..

**Title: The Player vs. The Innocent**

**Plot: What if Brady and Boomer never lived in Chicago, instead they stayed on Kinkow and attended Kinkow High School? What if Brady and Boomer were actually popular and Brady is known as "The Player" who easily charms a girl and later, dumps them badly? Then, there's sweet innocent Mikayla Makoola...who isn't exactly as popular and hasn't exactly met Brady yet..What will happen when these two opposites meet? Will Mikayla make "The Player" put up his jersey?**

honestly, i hope someone adopts this one! because i think it would make a nice story of how opposites attract...


	7. Brakayla Story Idea 5 ADOPTED

Hey Guys!

okay, this one is basically the flip-flop of the last idea..with mikayla being popular and brady well..can't say the same..

**Title: Do All Nice Guys Come Last?**

**Plot: Mikayla Makoola has it all, most athletic,popularity,smartness, and a popular sea-raider boyfriend...can't really say the same for Brady Parker, who gets bullied everyday for no reason..What will happen when Mikayla saves Brady from being beaten into sub-conscious by her boyfriend Lucas and gets to know Brady better? What will Lucas think of this? When Mikayla is becoming friends with Brady she starts falling for him..but, realizes she still has feelings for Lucas..Who will she choose? **


	8. Brakayla Story Idea 6 ADOPTED

Hey Guys!

**I've decided to if you're going to write one of my ideas in a different language than English then that story can have 2 people adopt it..so you have to tell me if you're going to write it in a different language..so the second person has to write it in English...**

**so that means my MITELSEY IDEA IS STILL UP FOR ADOPTION! so is my mikayla idea..**

you know on this idea i got it from the episode "let the clips show" they really should've showed the brakayla kiss..

**Title: Let The Clips Show, What Should've Happen**

**Plot: What if in the epsiode of "Let's The Clips Show" Brady puts his hand on the rock of truth saying that he only cares for the "island" and instead shows all of the moments he had with Mikayla, especially the kiss..What would Mikayla say about it? Will feelings finally come out?**

**Episode Featured: "Let The Clips Show" sadly it's the last episode of Mitchel actually talking..cuz Destiny's Child was really the last episode of Brady..**


	9. Brakayla Story Idea 7 ADOPTED

Hey guys!

i will post 1 more idea for tonight and upload some ideas tomorrow if i come up with any...no promises! also how i got this idea is that hasn't anyone wondered what brady is doing over at chicago?

**Title: A Fresh New Start, Well Almost**

**Plot: It's been a year since Brady left back to Chicago, he already graduated high school and is starting a new fresh start as if he never went to Kinkow. What if a certain someone from the past comes and tries to convince Brady to come back to Kinkow? Will Brady go back? Will feelings come spilling out?**

**ALSO THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT:**

**IT'S THE AMAZING KELSEY CHOW/MIKAYLA MAKOOLA'S BIRTHDAY TODAY! SOO HAPPY B-DAY TO U KELS HOPE UR HAVING A GREAT ONE!**


	10. Brakayla Story Idea 8

Hey Guys!

this is the last idea for the night...soo i'll leave u guys with an extremely awesome idea! also in this story Rebecca lived in Kinkow and never went to Chicago

**Title: The Guard-Girl Games**

**Plot: What if instead of having the tradtion of having the girl's dad hunting the boy during the night, they have 13 boys who want to date a royal gaurd's daughter have to compete in a battle to the death until one is left standing, while being televised? What if Brady volunteered to be in the games to finally date Mikayla? This year there's only two gaurds with 1 daughter each, Mikayla and Rebecca..2 daughters equals twice the tributes, the lesser chance of surviving, and only 2 victors...What if Lanny was choosen to be the head-gamemaker? and what if Mikayla's friend Tristan entered? all I'm going to say is...LET THE GAMES BEGAN!**

**FYI: WHEN I SAY TWICE THE TRIBUTES, IT MEANS THERE'S GOING TO BE 26 TRIBUTES TOTAL **

i really hope someone adopts this story also...i think this could be a really great hunger games and pair of kings crossover!


	11. Brakayla Idea 9

Hey Guys!

My mind decided to come-up with some ideas today! Also i was thinking...since i had a really good day today besides the fact it's monday...i'm really nice enough to...**bump the limit adoption to 2! meaning you can adopt 2 stories instead of just one! meaning if you already adopted a story idea, you can adopt another one! **

anyways, here's another idea! though i think this one is more of an one-shot unless you make it a story..

**Title: Mikayla's Last Chance**

**Plot: It's been 4 years since Brady left Kinkow, and he already graduated high school...and he decided to enlist himself to the army...somehow news got to Kinkow and one certain guard-girl isn't so happy to hear about it...will she convince Brady to not go or did Brady already moved on? It's Mikayla's Last Chance**


	12. Brakayla Idea 10 ADOPTED

Hey Guys!

here's another awesome brakayla idea!

**Title: Long Time No See**

**Plot: When Brady left back to chicago and graduated high school, he enlisted in the Air Force..What will happen when he gets stationed on a very familiar island called Kinkow? What if he meets some old friends including his brothers and a very special girl he enlisted in the Air Force for?**


	13. Brakayla Idea 11 ADOPTED

Hey Guys!

i've just somehow got the idea of disney princesses...and i just remembered mikayla saying how she never heard of snow white or any of those princess fairy tales...so why not have a brakayla story based on cinderella? since brady is a king looking for a queen...plus in this story siroccio hasn't existed until this story

**Title: Not Your Average Cinderella Story**

**Plot: Brady is a king of Kinkow and is looking for a queen, he decided to have a royal ball to find his new queen..but, in order to find someone with a great personality everyone must wear a mask to the ball...what if he decides to go as sirocco and impresses a certain guard-girl who doesn't know his real identity?**


	14. Brakayla Idea 12

Hey Guys!

Here's another good brakayla idea! haha the title is from boomer when he said that quote on the evil king after the brakayla kiss we've been waiting for!

**Title: Brady Is Normal But What's Wrong With Mikayla?**

**Plot: After the brakayla kiss in the evil king, Brady and Mikayla agreed to just stay friends...but one of them are aren't so sure on what their REAL feelings they have for the other... There's a new tradition where the princess of Kipi Kipi has to marry the King of Kinkow and she choose to marry Brady...Mikayla feels really suspicious around the princess and thinks she's not all she seems to be...but then again Mikayla has been actng weird around Brady and the Princess when they're together but why? **


	15. Brakayla Idea 13

Hey Guys!

here's another one! for some reason my brain, when i look at something now it somehow makes a brakayla story...like i looked at a stamp with a sail-boat on it..which inspired this story idea...so i guess i'm inspired by various objects around me...

**Title: What Happened To Brady?**

**Plot: Instead of using a hot-air balloon back to Chicago, Brady used a sail-boat...6 Months Later, after learning that Brady never made it to Chicago, Mikayla lost all hope of ever having a chance with Brady...somehow Lucas was there and comforted her and they got back together...What if a certain runaway king somehow returned? Did Lucas have anything to do with Brady's dissappearance?**


	16. Brakayla Idea 14

Hey Guys!

this is my last idea for the night..i got inspired from looking at a pic of me and my bro at the hard rock cafe at orlando, florida...anyone been there? i went to orlando for spring break...really fun place! anyways on to the idea!

**Title: Will The Show Go On?**

**Plot: After Brady went back to Chicago, he got discovered for his singing and is now on tour! So he's basically a famous singer! What if one of his concerts happen to be on Kinkow? What will happen if he recognized a special someone in the crowd? Will the show go on?**


	17. Brakayla Idea 15

Hey Guys!

okay last one was false alarm...i completely forgot about this idea and was going to post it tonight ,so i am...soo this is the last idea for the night...for sure! it isn't really much as a brakayla story but a mitelsey idea...i really wish they were a real couple!

**FYI: Mitchelsey is the mash-up name of the actors of brady and mikayla..mitchel musso and kelsey chow**

**Title: Conflicted**

**Plot: Mitchel Musso is doing his usual everyday job as being Brady Parker on Pair of Kings..But, what if he also starts falling for the real-life Mikayla;Kelsey Chow? To make matters worse, a certain ex is coming back with the name, Emily Osment with intentions on getting Mitchel back...How does Kelsey feel about that? Will our real-life couple dream finally come true?**


	18. Brakayla Idea 16

Hey Guys!

I don't know how many ideas i will upload tonight...maybe like 3 more? this one is for those taylor swift fans mixed with brakayla lovers! by the way, it's a songfic

**Title: You Belong With Me**

**Plot: Brady Parker has it all, he's the captain of the football team, popularity,and an on and off head cheerleader girlfriend...unlike Mikayla Makoola, who's been best friends with Brady for awhile and not as popular and may have a tiny crush on Brady...inspired by the song: you belong with me**

**Song Required: You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift**


	19. Brakayla Idea 17 ADOPTED

Hey Guys!

here's another awesome idea!

**Title: A Trip Down Memory Lane**

**Plot: Brady has been in a coma for 3 days and finally wakes up to only remembering being with his ex in chicago...he has no idea who mason or mikayla or even Kinkow is! he's wondering what happened between him and his ex who wants to get back with Brady...Will Brady remember his feelings about Mikayla before it's too late? **


	20. Brakayla Idea 18 ADOPTED

Hey Guys!

Here's another idea! it's a songfic and i freaking love this song! it's called best friend by Jason Chen!

**Title: I Fell In Love With My Best Friend**

**Plot: Brady has been best friends with Mikayla a long time now...and eventually he spills his feelings about his relationship with Mikayla to her...Will brakayla happen? Or, would it just be awkward between them and just stay friends? Songfic!**

**Song Required: Best Friend by Jason Chen**


	21. Brakayla Idea 19

Hey Guys!

This is the last idea i'm uploading for the night...sooo here you go! of course i'll leave you guys with an awesome idea!

**Title: Battle For Mikayla's Heart**

**Plot: Brady Parker is the best-friend of Mikayla Makoola who is trying to win her over with his cheesy pick-up lines that never work...he's been trying to get the courage to tell her his feelings ,but one day a certain ex-boyfriend sea-raider named Lucas came back and try to win her back...Will Brady forever stay in the friend-zone? Let the battle begin!**


	22. Brakayla Idea 20

Hey Guys!

Another false alarm...i know for sure this is the last one for tonight! either way i'm leaving you guys with another awesome idea! bonus!

**Title: Is It Destiny?**

**Plot: Brady Parker and Mikayla Makoola have been best friends ever since they started walking! Until, death strikes someone in the Makoola family making them leave Kinkow...5 years later they decided to return to Kinkow and Mikayla enrolls into Kinkow High School meeting an old friend of hers...who turns out to be ...captain of the football team, smart, popularity, athletic,and a head cheerleader girlfriend...Is it a coincedence that they meet or is it Destiny?**


	23. Brakayla Idea 21

Hey Guys!

Sorry for not uploading as much today...since i had a load of homework to do...oh well i'm just going to upload 2 more ideas for the night..

haha i got inspired by remembering kelsey being in amazing spider man...hmmm coincedence?

**Title: Masked Hero**

**Plot: Brady got stung by a waka waka bug again..but this time this waka waka gave Brady some interesting powers including; climbing walls, jumping far gaps, speed, hearing, and shooting waka jelly like webs out of his hands...What happens when this masked hero saves Mikayla from a life or death situation? Will Mikayla start falling for this masked hero? And more importantly...will she ever find out who the masked hero really is?**


	24. Brakayla Idea 22

Hey Guys!

Here's another idea!

**Title: A Reporter's Life Isn't All That...**

**Plot: Mikayla Makoola has taken a job at Candance's Gossiup show as a reporter...and when she interviews King Brady, the guy who all of the girls are chasing...and learning about sweet things about him, will she end up falling for him herself?**


	25. Brakayla Idea 23

Hey Guys!

Last idea for the night! I Really like this song! i figured it fits Mikayla perfectly when Brady left and she was started crushing on him...i prefer it to be a songfic oneshot...unless somehow you make it a story...

**Title: Will Mikayla Wait For Brady?**

**Plot: It's been 6 months since Brady left to Chicago to "grow up" for Mikayla...When he left she started to have a little crush on him...Will she wait for Brady? Or, give up on hope and move on? Songfic! All in Mikayla's POV**

**Song Required:Wait For You by Elliot Yamin**


	26. Brakayla Idea 24

Hey Guys!

i had a really fun day today! sooo imma bump up the adoption rate to 3! also really hate to say this but...i'm starting to run out of ideas for brakayla...soooo this is what i'm doing to do...**you guys message me or review any kind of idea u have for brakayla and want to put it up for adoption and if i approve it, i will post it on here and give u credit for the idea...sooo send in those IDEAS! **anyways here's the only idea i could think of at the moment...

**Title: I Will Find You**

**Plot: Somehow Mikayla Makoola gets abducted, with mason not being the only one freaking out about it...How come Brady can't think straight as much anymore? Will they find Mikayla before it's too late?!**

well there's the last orginial idea for awhile until i somehow get some more inspiration...sooo in the mean time...**SEND IN THOSE IDEAS!**


	27. Brakayla Idea 25

Hey Guys!

I got another hunger games crossover with pair of kings idea again! but it's kinda different from the others...

**Title: The Islands' Games**

**Plot: Word of the Hunger Games happening in Panem got to Kinkow and other islands, the elders became very interested in the idea and decided to make it happen...selecting 2 tributes, 1 boy and 1 girl from each district from ages 9-18.. and selecting 4 tributes per an island with one career and one poor district per an island to fight to the death on national television... Brady Parker is from District 1 from Kinkow and is part of the careers while, Mikayla Makoola is from District 12 from Kinkow and always hated the careers... What's going to happen when these two opposites meet? Will Mikayla end up falling for something she always hated?**

soo did u guys like it? if you were confused let me explain it better...

1 island= 2 districts

2 districts= 1 career district and 1 poor district

1 district= 1 boy and 1 girl

2 districts= 2 boys and 2 girls

1 island= 4 tributes

alright u guys finally get it now? anyways next couple of ideas aren't from me...i repeat the next ideas aren't from me... they're actually pretty good..


	28. Brakayla Idea 26 ADOPTED

Hey Guys!

this is the first-ever time that this isn't one of my orginal ideas! sooo lets give the different writers some writing love!

**Credit to: Wansapanataym!**

**Title:Holding hands**

**Plot:"I don't wanna be stuck with you!" Was the first thing on Mikayla's mind. What if Brady and Mikayla were handcuffed together, so they're forced to spend their time with each other? Will they struggle, or will something else happen when they can't go anywhere without staying close to each other?"And, what if Boomer and Candance got handcuffed together also?**

_Wansapanataym's shoutout: ooooh just for saying that imma rate it,lol..i give it hmm maybe a 4.9? on a scale 1-5...and i decided to handcuff boomer and candance together since i think it would be funny how they would have to be together all the time! also, i would like to say that i seriously like your story: When Will He Give Up? haha i really like mackinzie and boomer!_

_oooh guys that just gives me an awesome idea! for now on every time someone puts a question or request a kind of idea i will post my replies as shoutouts on the next idea chapter all at once...since it's better than have to keep messaging people one at a time...if you send in a brakayla idea, i promise you i will give you credit and give a shoutout to you! i'm not the type that would take all of the credit! also, if you're working on a story and don't have any idea on what to do next...feel free to message me! i'll be glad to help! _


	29. Brakayla Idea 27 ADOPTED

Hey Guys!

here's different person's brakayla idea!

**Credit to:IdeaBringer**

**Title: I'm Closer Than You Think**

**Plot: Brady left the island a few months ago...That's what Boomer and Mikayla thought. But they don't know that Brady is around for a while now. But he is not in a normal situation. Brady is stuck in a foregin body...in Boz's! A stolen magical poition united the two brothers involuntarily. Now the two brothers have to live in one body and only one of them can interact with everyone else.  
But this can cause a lot problems. One of them: Brady is in Love with Mikayla while Boz hardly accepts her as a friend...**

_ Shoutout to IdeaBringer: i have to admit, i really liked this idea! I hope someone adopts this!_

_Soooo keep sending in those ideas!_


	30. Brakayla Idea 28

Hey Guys!

I was just thinking of what would happen if like Kelsey actually visited kinkow... Like I think it would be funny if like she went there to study the role of acting as a guard girl for pair of kings...

**Title: What Does She Have That I Don't?**

**Plot: What if Kelsey Chow actually went to kinkow to study the role of being a guard girl for the show Pair of kings? What if Brady starts falling heads over heels for her? What will Mikayla think of this? **


	31. Brakayla Idea 29

Hey Guys!

This is another brakayla idea that actually isn't mine! Sooo..

_**Credit To: humanusscriptor **_

_**Title: Mikayla's Favorite Student?**_

_**Plot: Brady is a brat, spoiled child, and a guy who is in danger of failing Kinkow High. Then, in comes teacher Mikayla Makoola. Brady and Mikayla fall in love, real love. Then, one day, Brady is caught with Mikayla, and is accused of rape. Mikayla still loves him. So before he is charged, what if they take extreme measures and the two run away together?**_

_Shoutout To Humanusscriptor: i think this would actually be kinda funny with brady's cheesiness and Mikayla being a teacher...and i really like ur story: whatever it takes! _


	32. Brakayla Idea 30

Hey Guys!

i've got some ispiration juice today! sooo i'll be uploading some ideas today! i was thinking of humanusscriptor's story idea and why not flip-flop it?

_**Title: He's The Teacher, She's The Student **_

_**Plot: Brady Parker is a college professor at Kinkow University and Mikayla Makoola happens to be one of his students...she's usually the quiet-smart girl who sits in the corner hoping to not get notice, while Brady is the popular guy with all of the girls chasing after him...What if Brady actually notices Mikayla and becomes interested in her?**_


	33. Brakayla Idea 31

Hey Guys!

This isn't really a brakayla story but focuses on our Mitelsey couple! which i wish would actually happen...

_**Title: It's Just Acting, Right?**_

_**Plot: Taken place after the "Evil King". Kelsey Chow and Mitchel Musso are the actors of Mikayla and Brady...After the brakayla kiss, one of the actors actually felt something,while the other wasn't so sure about their feelings...Not knowing about Mitchel's leaving til the last minute...How will Kelsey react? And what if Mitchel had model-girlfriend Gia at the time? Drama is sure to happen!**_


	34. Brakayla Idea 32

Hey Guys!

Guess what time it is?!...It's crossover time! Yup, you got that right! it's time to crossover our show pair of kings with another awesome show! It's like **magic** on how i keep getting these ideas! *hint* hint*

_**Title: The Wizard VS. The Guard-Girl**_

_**Plot: What if our favorite wizards crash-landed on the island of Kinkow? What if Brady falls over heels for Alex? What will Mikayla think of this? Will there be tension between Mikayla and Brady? What will happen between Mikayla and Alex? Be prepared for some epic fight scenes between an experience swords-girl and an experience wizard! **_

_**Required Crossover Show: Wizards of Waverly Place**_

_this is one of those story ideas that i really want someone to adopt! i want someone who likes to write action stories and writes great action scene to write this one! cuz i really want to see the fight scenes between mikayla and alex!_


	35. Brakayla Idea 33 ADOPTED

_Hey Guys!_

_i'm soo sorry for not uploading ideas today! i was seriously really busy today! if u don't believe me...well here's my story: my school's prep rally is tomorrow and student council is doing a skit and some dances soo we had practice after school...and then it's meet the teachers night and they asked for the girls in student council to babysit the teachers' kids during that til 7...and those kids never got tired! so i didn't come home til like 7:30 and i had homework...soo yeah..._

_anyways this one and the next story idea isn't from me!_

**_Credit to: Bra-Kayla Luver4eva_**

_**Title: He's a spider?**_

_**Summary: What if when Brady left he changed his name to Peter and while on a class field trip was bitten by a radioactive spider. So now, as Peter Parker, he is the amazing spiderman. What if, however, one of his missions lead him back to Kinkow? Will there be BraKayla?**_

_**Required crossover: The Amazing Spiderman**_

_**Shoutout to Bra-Kayla Luver4eva: i really liked the two ideas u messaged me! haha isn't it a weird coincedence that kelsey was in amazing spiderman? lol hmm wonder where that idea came from...anyways i seriously like ur stories! i swear some-times i think you're more creative than me!**_


	36. Brakayla Idea 34 ADOPTED

_Hey Guys!_

_This is another idea from: **Bra-Kayla Luver4eva!**_

_**Title:Under the Moonlight**_

_**Summary: What if one night Brady and Mikayla ran into each other on the beach, under the moonlight? Will true feelings come out or will this just be another friendly meeting?**_


	37. Brakayla Idea 35

_Hey Guys!_

_this is the last one for tonight since...it's almost 11 where i'm at...and i'm REALLY tired from babysitting those kids today! _

**_Title: Taken_**

**_Plot: What if instead of Brady leaving Kinkow, Mikayla left to live with Rebecca, because of her confused feelings over Brady? What if she never made it to Chicago? What if somehow someone abducts her? Will Brady ever find out before it's too late?!_**

**_for this story i kinda want someone with action/thriller writing experience...since i got the idea from the movie taken...anyways that's all for tonight folks! _**


	38. Brakayla Story Ideas 36 and 37 ADOPTED

_Hey Guys!_

_Since i kinda got two ideas at the same time...i'll just put the both of them in one chapter! hmm that's what i'm going to do for now on...today was really fun since student council had to dance and we did the wobble and Pit Bull's Pause in the prep rally...anyways here's the stories!_

_**Credit to: Wansapanataym **_

_**First one: This one is an one-shot**_

_**Title: Love Makes You Do Crazy Things**_

_**Plot: I think you should kiss Mikayla! WHAT!? Brady isn't brave enough to tell Mikayla how he feels, so what if someone gave him a potion that makes him kiss the first girl he sees in 10 minutes? How will this affect Mikayla?**_

**Here's The Second One:**

**Title: Stolen Kiss**

**Plot: I think you should kiss Mikayla! WHAT!? Brady isn't brave enough to tell Mikayla how he feels, so what if someone gave him a potion that makes him kiss the first girl he sees in 10 minutes? And what if Mikayla isn't the first girl in 10 minutes?How will this affect Mikayla?**

_**Shout out to Wansapanataym: i really like this idea! especially the second one! i decided to do two different things since i think it's better...anyways i really like your story: when will he give up? if the missing thing mikayla's potion? lol i think that's what it is...**_

_**Oh Yeah Guys! on double idea chapters if you want one of the ideas you have to say the title of the idea...**_


	39. Brakayla Idea 38 ADOPTED

_Hey Guys!_

_Okay although this idea sounds like a bikayla or bozkayla story it is __**a brakayla story! i repeat, it is a brakayla story!**_

_**Credit to: BradyShuldComBak**_

_**Title: Closer Or Farther?**_

_**Plot: Ever since Brady left Kinkow Mikayla has been super upset and the only person there to comfort her is Boz. (Only because he isn't so upset.) What if Boz accidentaly falls for her? No matter how hard he tried to get her out of his mind he can't. After about a week after Boz sorts everything out, Brady suddenly returns to the island. Will Brady found out about Boz's feelings, or will Boz get over her? Will it bring Brady and Mikayla closer or farther?**_

_**Shoutout to BradyShuldComBak: haha i really last you name lol nice brakayla idea!**_

_Okay To All of those silent readers out there with such creative minds with only guest accounts...you should send in those ideas! what i'm saying is that anyone can send in ideas!sooo keep those ideas coming in!_

_and if you do send in ideas...please __**put the title and plot/summary...**__if it's based on an episode or whatever put __**Require: (name of the episode,name of song etc.)**_


	40. Brakayla Idea 39 ADOPTED

Hey Guys!

_i just came up with this idea today since schools always have a rival with some other school...soo i guess it's like a forbidden lovestory?_

**_Title: Being With The Enemy?_**

**_Plot: North Kinkow High and South Kinkow High has always been rivals to prove which Kinkow High was the best...Brady Parker is the star-quarter back of North Kinkow High while Mikayla Makoola is the head cheerleader over at South Kinkow High..What's going to happen when they accidently meet each other at the first football game of the year? Will opposites attract? Most importantly what will happen when the rivalry finds out?_**


	41. Brakayla Idea 40

Hey Guys!

_here's another awesome idea!_

**_Title: Can True Love's Kiss Break Spells Once Again?_**

**_Plot: What if Brady never made it to Chicago? What if instead he was put under another spell and became king of the Dark Side? Will Mikayla ever find out and break Brady's spell again? Or will he remain evil forever?_**


	42. Brakayla Idea 41

Hey Guys!

_this is the last idea for the night...soo you guys really have to be sending in those ideas...anyways here's the last one for tonight!_

**_Title: S.O.S_**

**_Plot: What would happen if after calling Aunt Nacy that Brady never made it? What if all along he never left? But is being held captive by a certain spider type people? Even though Boomer is upset by the news, there's a certain Sasquatch who's even more saddened by the news...And I'm not talking about Mason_**

**_soooo send in those ideas! especially you silent readers..._**


	43. Brakayla Idea 42 ADOPTED

_Hey Guys!_

_i have 2 new fresh ideas up for adoption! meaning i'm going to have 2 more ideas after this one! i might update a lot tomorrow...1. cuz i got half-day of school!but then i have a dance at night...2..i might have a lot of ideas! if i go to different places i can get different ideas...anyways here's the first one!_

**_Title: Friends Forever, Right?_**

**_Plot: What happens when after of Mikayla being smart finally paid off and she gets accepted into Yale University? Mikayla promises Brady that they'll always keep in touch...6 months later and Mikayla hasn't talked to Brady since she left...What will happen when i certain somebody decides to visit Yale?_**


	44. Brakayla Idea 43

_Hey Guys!_

_here's the second idea! It's a Songfic! i seriously love this song! and figured it fitted Brady! _

**_Title: Is Mikayla Just Another Crush?_**

**_Plot: Brady is always thinking of Mikayla and wondering is she just another crush?_**

**_Song Required: Crush by David Archuleta_**


	45. Brakayla Idea 44 ADOPTED

_Hey Guys!_

_haha this comment made me laugh! sooo shout-out to __**Humanusscriptor!**_

_comment: If this were about Mikayla, S.O.S. might stand for save our sasquatch..._

_haha i thought it was funny...anyways here's the story! _

**_Title: Be Careful For What You Wish For_**

**_Plot: While patroling on guard-shift, Mikayla finds a mysterious lamp and decides to see if it was one of those genie lamps...and she was right! When Brady happens to over-bear her with his flirting ,she wished for him to get the idea she's not interested in him...What would happen if the wish came true? Will Mikayla restore Brady or Will Brady just move on?_**


	46. Brakayla Idea 45 ADOPTED

Hey Guys!

Here's another idea! in this story...does anyone remember Mason saying he was best friends with the former king and queen od Kinkow? Well cuz it's kinda important in this story,,,

_**Title: Wait, What? I'm Marrying Who?!**_

_**Plot: Mikayla Makoola is currently attending Kinkow High...when she graduates, her parents have some special plans with her...She's going to be arranged married to a guy she doesn't even know! Brady Parker, is also getting a speical treat from his parents who's making him have an arranged marriage to a girl he least expected! What will happen when they meet?**_


	47. Brakayla Idea 46

Hey Guys!

Here's another idea!

_**Title: Remember Me?**_

_**Plot: 2 Years since Brady left to "grow up" Mikayla Makoola has finally moved on and is having a great life in her senior year at Kinkow High! What if a certain guy decides to pay a visit? Will he stay or just leave again? How will Mikayla re-act? Will forgotten feelings rise again?**_


	48. Brakayla Idea 47 ADOPTED

_Hey Guys!_

_this idea isn't mine! sooo i hope u guys like it! cuz i do!_

**_Credit to: nicolive_**

**_Title: Where's Old Brady?_**

**_Plot: During pair of geniuses Brady got all the intelligence the island once had because he was the one in the cave, he knew almost everything and went silent, when they got back to Kinkow he went to his room and wrote thousands of theory's on the walls, floor, and ceiling, including a huge portrait of Mikayla, suddenly it's a struggle to get Brady away from his theory's and eat, or to even talk. Mikayla is put in charge of making sure he eats and sleeps and doesn't keep writing. The Mikayla starts to realize that she misses the old Brady and would do anything to get him back._**

**_Episode Required: Pair of Geniuses_**


	49. Brakayla Idea 48 ADOPTED

_Hey Guys!_

_this is the last idea for the night cuz i feel like i'm going to knock-out any minute due to the medicine i just took...i'm trying not to get sick before the dance and so far i have a stuffy nose and sore throat...anyways enough of me and my allergies...onto the idea!_

**_Title: Undercover Singer?_**

**_Plot: What if after Brady left he became a famous singer with an undercover name of Mitchel Musso? What would happen when during his tour one of his concerts is in Kinkow? Will Mikayla find out his secert identity? Will she begin falling for Mitchel but fall in love with Brady without knowing? Will Brakayla happen or Mitkayla happen?_**


	50. Special Note

_Hey guys!_

_today was sooo freakin fun! It was a half day n had a dance at night! I had soo much fun with my friends! Anyways since I'm in a really really happy good mood... I've decided to bump up the max adoptions to 5! I mean like 4 is such a weird number for a limit... So why not 5? And also... I've decided to change my profile pic to me and my best friend at the dance! Yup for once you can actually see who I am... I'm the chick in the blue shirt while the other is one of my best friends Brenda! Anyways I've decided since today I had a LOAD of adoption and shout outs to respond to..the next page I will dedicate it to the adoptions requests and shout outs... just sayin...I will put up the page tomorrow... _

_P.S anyone know how to do the gangnam style? Lol I have to do that at the prep rally Tuesday haha we did it at the dance and also the wobble lol_


	51. Shoutouts Adoption Requests QA

_Hey Guys!_

_This special page is dedicated to a load of shout outs, Q/A, and adoption requests! Before we start, first thing first...Brenda and I would like to say thanks to those who complimented on our picture! Now onto the adoption requests!_

**_The following ideas have been adopted:_**

**_To Green and purple hero: I'll give you brakayla idea...2,6,7,10, and 27_**

**_To Wansapanataym: brakayla idea 48_**

**_To brslover77: brakayla idea 49_**

**_To guest: umm if you want to adopt an idea you must have a offical account on here...if you do just sign in on that and ask for the same one..._**

**_To anonymous person who doesn't want me to say their name: brakayla idea 43...you know who you are..._**

_Now onto the fun part! The Shoutouts! Especially to my regular reviewers lol! _

**Shoutout To:**

**_Codex (guest):_**_ Thanks for actually being my first reviewer on here!_

**_Finding Lily_****:**_ Thanks for actually being the first person to adopt one of my ideas!_

**_brslover77_****: **_thanks for adopting some of the ideas! and i like Mikayla's True Intention!_

_**brakayla fan44: **__Thanks for adoptiing some of my ideas! i really like your stories! hard to pick which is my favorite! keep making some more brakayla stories!_

**_sweetheart and brakayla lover: _**_Thanks for adoptiong some of my ideas! i seriously really like Not Your Average Cinderella Story...glad i gave that story to you! Although i have one question...is the story picture kelsey in a dress? cuz it looks like her..._

**_Bra-Kayla Luver4eva: _**_Thanks for adopting some of my ideas! omg i swear you created the most brakayla stories on here! and they're all awesome! i'm really glad you adopted one of my favorite songs ever and turned it into now one of my favorite stories ever! i hope u keep making more brakayla stories!_

**_humanusscriptor: _**_Thanks for adopting some of my ideas! And for being one of my regular reviewers lol...i still laugh about the S.O.S Save Our Sausquatch thing haha...i really like Whatever It Takes and A Trip Down Memory Lane! glad i gave you that idea...also thanks for giving some awesome ideas for adoption!_

**_Den Blue: _**_Thanks for reviewing! i seriously like your stories! i really like I Miss You and It Was A Mistake! but i seriously really like your brakayla videos on youtube! you're a really awesome graphic designer! you should become one when you grow up! i tried making a video but it was a FAIL...i'll just stick to writing lol _

**_IdeaBringer (guest): _**_Thanks for sending in an awesome idea! i actually really liked it!_

**_nicolive (guest): _**_Thanks for sending in awesome ideas! i really liked your ideas! hope u can keep coming up with some more! i'm sure a year will pass quick and you can have an account! although isn't having a guest account just basically the same as havng an offical account? just with no pictures and not being able to write stories?_

**_BradyShuldComBak (guest): _**_Thanks for sending in an awesome idea! i really liked it! and i really like your pen name lol_

**_whoopi123: _**_Thanks for reviewing! i really like your stories! i really like I'm Home! and omg you live in the philipines?! that's awesome!_

**_TheMysteriouswatcher: _**_Thanks for reviewing! i really like your stories! i seriously loved Ultimate Sacrifice! it was such an awesome actiony story!_

**_Green and purple hero: _**_Thanks for adopting some of my ideas! i hope you're going to write those stories!_

**_Wansapanataym: _**_Haha there's a very good reason why i'm doing your shoutout last, lol! it's probablly going to be the longest...Thanks for finally adopting one of my stories! i seriously love your story When Will He Give Up? You're definitely one of my regular reviewers lol...thanks for sending in awesome ideas! your reviews make me laugh haha..like one of your review: LOL WTH?! haha i hope that meant what the heck..and whoo you're my sick buddy! high-five! on second thought maybe just air-five so we don't get anymore sick lol_

**Last But Not Least the Q/A!:**

_**Q: OMG are you really Filipino?**_

_**A: **__Yes i'm actually a quarter filipino_

**_Well that's the only question i got...sooo new thing! you can ask me any questions as long as you put it in the reviews and i'll probably have a Q/A page depending on how many questions i get..._**

**_yup ask me any question you could have possibly for me! it can go from help with some ideas questions to funny personal questions! even though i don't need to say this but i'm going to anyways: _**

**_please don't send in any inappropiate questions...we all know there's little kids on here..._**

**_sooo that's a wrap for this page! wow this is probably the longest page i ever wrote...i shall leave you guys with a famous quote from each of our beloved characters..._**

**_Brady: _**_" Boom, Boom, POW!" Flexes muscles_

**_Boomer: _**_" Sweet Selena Gomez!"_

**_Mikayla: _**_" You don't dump me, I dump you!"_

**_Mason: _**_" You're my BBF, best biceps forever"_

**_Lanny: _**_" My eyebrows are fine!"_

**_Boz: _**_" Toe fruit?"_

**_As Chris Brown would say...Dueces!_**


	52. Brakayla Idea 49 and 50

_Hey Guys!_

_this chapter and next chapter these awesome ideas aren't mine...this is a double idea chapter..so if u want to adopt one of these put either idea 50 or 51_

**_Credit To: humanusscriptor _**

**_First one:_**

**_Title: Shattered Interior_**

**_Plot: Mikayla's life is falling apart after her brother dies. The Makoolas leave Kinkow and Mason gets drunk. Mikayla won't talk to anyone. Not even Brady. Will Brady find a way to open Mikayla up?_**

**_Second One:_**

**_Title: Brady, Brady, and Evil Brady_**

**_Plot: When Brady saves the island of Kinkow from inserted dumb cane, no thanks to Lanny, he becomes a hero! While dating Mikayla, his two future parts enter. Now he must fight with his good future self and defeat Evil Brady who threatens to kill off 6 billion people for his own needs!_**

_i really like these! hope someone adopts them!_


	53. Brakayla Idea 51

_Hey Guys!_

_Here's another awesome idea!_

**_Credit to: nicolive_**

**_Title: Storm Strikes _**

**_Plot:A storm strikes as Brady's balloon flies home, leaving him unconscious on the dark side of the island, the Tarantula People find him and transform him... into a tall lanky red haired boy king named Boz. They gave him fake memories and a people you can only see, not touch. Back at the castle everyone is in a panic, and Mikayla just want's to break down and cry. Then "Boz" appeared, he didn't like Mikayla because she seemed SO familiar, but he didn't know why. Boomer tried to get Brady's ring back from the Tarantula People and Boz saved him and got the ring, but he felt an unexplainable urge to wear the ring, but he couldn't he wasn't allowed to but hey that never stopped him, did it?_**

_also she said to say whoever adopts it...after she gets her account she'll write the story but someone else can write it too..._


	54. Brakayla Idea 52 ADOPTED

_Hey Guys!_

_for some reason all i could think of right now is songfics for brakayla...like perfect songs for their ALMOST relationship...well here's one!_

**_Title: Every Time Mikayla and Brady Touch_**

**_Plot: Ever since Brady left, Mikayla has been thinking of the moments with her and Brady..._**

**_Song Required: Every time we touch by cascada_**


	55. Brakayla Idea 53

_Hey Guys!_

_Here's another songifc idea! Has anyone actually wonder what happens behind Mikayla's Hazel eyes? after brady left?_

**_Title: Behind Mikayla's Hazel Eyes_**

**_Plot: Hasn't anyone wondered what actually happens behind Mikayla's Hazel Eyes? after Brady left? _**

**_Song Required: Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson_**


	56. Brakayla Idea 54 ADOPTED

_Hey Guys!_

_Here's another songifc idea!_

**_Title: Mikayla, Give Your Heart A Break_**

**_Plot: Brady really wants to have a relationship with Mikayla but her heart won't allow it...Will singing a certain song at a certain harvest festival convince her otherwise?_**

**_Song Required: Give Your Heart A Break by Demi Lovato_**

_i hope someone does this since this is one of my all time favorite songs with one of my favorite all time singer!_


	57. Brakayla Idea 55 ADOPTED

_Hey guys!_

_sorry for not updating the last couple of days...i um kinda do homework at last minute...ehhh cause i'm just a really really nice person, i'll change the max to no max at all...that's right there's __**no maxium adoptions**__! you can adopt as many ideas as you want, just don' t say like you want all of the ideas in one day...__**new rule: you can adopt no more than 5 adoptions a day...**__anyways here's an idea i have!_

_though i prefer this idea as an one-shot but it doesn't have to be.._

**_Title: A Little Flame Called Hope_**

**_Plot: Everday since Brady left, Mikayla loses hope...What will happen if Brady actually left two notes besides Boomer's? What if Mikayla finds the other note? Will it restore a little thing called hope?_**


	58. Brakayla Idea 56

_Hey Guys!_

_Guess what time it is?!...I hope you guessed cross-over time! If you did...you get a free cookie! from brady's cookie bed he has in chicago...i've been thinking of why not crossover pair of kings with a certain movie series? dang don't get all __**wolfed up **__about it...__***hint*hint***_

**_Title: Brady's Little Secret_**

**_Plot: Brady has a little secret that only he and Boomer knows...He's part of a pack but not your ordinary pack..What if Brady imprinted on a certain guard-girl? Will Mikayla ever find out who or what saved her from a deadly vampire?_**

**_Required Crossover: Twilight or New Moon...it's mainly on just the wolf pack with Jacob and others..._**


	59. Brakayla Idea 57 ADOPTED

_Hey Guys!_

_this brakayla idea is from a very creative person lol _

**_Credit To: nicolive (guest)_**

**_Title: I Left My Heart in San Fran-Kinkow_**

**_Plot:Brady wants to go home to Kinkow, but he can't, he's afraid that his brother, his people, and most importantly Mikayla will hate him for leaving. He wanted to grow up. It's 8 months later and he did, but growing up made him realize the mistake he made, and all he wants is to go back and find Mikayla his one true love. Song Fic for "I Left My Heart in San Francisco"_**

**_Song Required: I Left My Heart In San Francisco_**


	60. Brakayla Idea 58

_Hey Guys!_

_here's another idea from the same creative person lol dang how come i can't come up with these ideas? lol oh well tomorrow i'll probably just upload songfics since i seem to find a lot of songs that relate to brakayla...oh well be expecting a bunch of songfic ideas tomorrow! and maybe one or two-story ideas if i could think up some...anyways here's the last idea for the night!_

**_Credit To: nicolive (guest)_**

**_ Title: Runaway King_**

**_Plot: Brady is a runaway, he ran from everything he had to be the best king he could be. When he got back to the U.S. he was attacked by a monster. He went to camp half blood and trained, his natural instincts kicked in and then he went back. Aphrodite made him even crazier for Mikayla then he was before. Besides he was a real king now. _**

_Note to who writes this, it's a crossover with Percy Jackson and he's a son of Nike the goddess of Victory, Boomer is to but He doesn't need to train he's protected and this should be rated like K so it's appropriate _


	61. Really important note MUST READ

_Hey guys!_

_today was sooo freakin fun! It was a half day n had a dance at night! I had soo much fun with my friends! Anyways since I'm in a really really happy good mood... I've decided to bump up the max adoptions to 5! I mean like 4 is such a weird number for a limit... So why not 5? And also... I've decided to change my profile pic to me and my best friend at the dance! Yup for once you can actually see who I am... I'm the chick in the blue shirt while the other is one of my best friends Brenda! Anyways I've decided since today I had a LOAD of adoption and shout outs to respond to..the next page I will dedicate it to the adoptions requests and shout outs... just sayin...I will put up the page tomorrow... _

_P.S anyone know how to do the gangnam style? Lol I have to do that at the prep rally Tuesday haha we did it at the dance and also the wobble lol_


	62. Brakayla Idea 59

_Hey guys!_

_i'm super sorry for not updating! it's really really ironic on how when i had a load of homework to do yesterday and wednesday that's when i get a lot of brakayla ideas...soooo be prepared to press the next button a lot! Plus Mitchel/Brady is coming back to the show and replacing Boz/Adam! Disney is bringing Mitchel back due to the low ratings of the show!If you don't believe your awesome writer...then go check on wikipedia for yourself! Anyways here's a load of ideas from this really creative person has!_

**_Credit to: Nicolive (guest)_**

**_Title: I Will ALWAYS Love You._**

**_Plot: Aphrodite will always play games, there are some couples she love to play with. She made a king named Brady fall in love with a girl named Mikayla a little more each day to the point that Brady would now do ANYTHING for Mikayla. But she doesn't know how she feels and it's kinda weird have your king state at you with a goofy grin._**

**_Note: SLIGHT crossover, should be clean and appropriate, sorry I'm picky about that. 3_**

**_Required Crossover: Percy Jackson and the Olympians_**


	63. Brakayla Idea 60 ADOPTED

_Hey Guys!_

_Here's another idea! But this is seriously the weirdest title i have ever read..._

**_Credit to: Nicolive (guest)_**

**_Title: Meow, meow, (that means I love you)_**

**_Plot: Brady didn't leave the Island, he was found before he did, and transformed into a small black kitten. Mikayla found him and took him in. But the Elders realized who he was and now Mikayla is desperately searching for a cure, because this isn't the work of the Tarantula People, or even Lanny._**

**_i think brady would be a cute kitten! lol_**


	64. Brakayla Idea 61 ADOPTED

_Hey Guys!_

_Here's another idea!_

**_Credit to: Nicolive (guest)_**

**_Title: Complex: Atlantis_**

**_Plot: Brady dabbled unknowingly with fairy magic, after feeling guilty for leaving Kinkow he comes back, but he's already in stage one of the Atlantis Complex, So what happens when stage to kicks in? Multiple personalitys! O yeah! And what if one is a fool thouraghly obsessed with Mikayla? And what's this nonsense about chocolate hair and golden brown eyes?_**


	65. Brakayla Idea 62

_Hey Guys! _

_Here's another idea!_

**_Credit to: Nicolive (guest)_**

**_Title: Secret genius_**

**_Plot: Brady was a genius always was always will. But his people don't know. Everyone thinks he's pretty stupid, but he's not, and it's Mikaylas fault, she always turns his brains to mush so he sounds like an idiot. But what happens when his genious is revealed? Will Mikayla finally fall for him?_**


	66. Brakayla Idea 63

_Hey Guys!_

_Here's another idea!_

**_Credit to: Nicolive (guest)_**

**_Title: Love Potion  
_**

**_Plot:When Brady first came to Kinkow he drank a potion by mistake, one so that he would fall instantly in love with his true love, who happens to be a girl who named Mikayla who just wanted to do her job, as a guard and not worry about a love sick king._**


	67. Brakayla Idea 64

_Hey guys!_

_Here's anothe idea!_

**_Credit to: Nicolive (guest)_**

**_Title: Through the Void_**

**_Plot:Lighting strikes something happens, something big. The people of the castle have awoken to a very different Brady, or should I say Bradi. Bradi is king Brady, but a girl, and from another universe, where Brady's a girl and Mikayla's a boy named Mitchell. Everyone is confused, its chaos and even Lanny can't laugh or face the wrath of Bradi who is a much better fighter then Brady is. Meanwhile in the other universe everyone's jaw has hit the ground,and other Boomer, is shocked to see in his sister's room one morning, Brady. Mitchell's mad, Mason's confused. Its all chaos. But now Mikayla and Brady are dong every thing they can along with Mitchell and Bradi to break through the void, because Brady and Mikayla (Mitchell and Bradi to) are meant to be together, in both universe and most likely, all._**


	68. Brakayla Idea 65

_Hey guys!_

_Here's another idea!_

_**Credit to: Wansapanataym**_

**_Title: Kings Titanic_**

**_Plot: Brady and Mikayla and others...Rode a cruise ship, later... ICEBURG IS GONNA HIT IT!_**

**_Crossover:Titanic_**

_quick author's note...if you do plan to write this...please i repeat please do not write the parts that made you cover your eyes when you first saw the movie! does paint me like one of your french girls ring a bell? sooo just basically skip over that part since there are the younger audience on here..._


	69. Brakayla Idea 66

_Hey Guys!_

_now it's finally time for some of my orignal ideas! i have a load of ideas being piled up when i wasn't updating...plus most of these are songfics but this idea isn't!_

**_Title: A Dangerous Game Called Love_**

**_Plot: Brady Parker and Mikayla Makoola made a bet where they pretend to be a couple abd whoever falls in love first have to humilate themselves at school...Question is, Who's going to fall first? May the best player win!_**


	70. Brakayla Idea 67

_Hey Guys!_

_Here's another awesome idea!_

**_Title: Accidentally Falling_**

**_Plot: Mikayla Makoola has one mission: Break Brady's Heart for breaking for friend's heart! But, what will happen when her mission takes a little detour and finds herself falling for the heartbreaker?_**


	71. Brakayla Idea 68 ADOPTED

_Hey Guys!_

_Here's another idea!_

**_Title: Mikayla Is Brady's It Girl_**

**_Plot: What if Brady decides to write a song about mikayla and what she means to him?_**

**_Song Required: It Girl by Jason Derulo_**


	72. Brakayla Idea 69

_Hey Guys!_

_Here's another idea!_

**_Title: Everywhere_**

**_Plot: Ever since Brady left, Mikayla has been seeing his face wherever she goes...What will happen if she decides to write a song about it?_**

**_Song Required: Everywhere by Michelle Branch_**


	73. Brakayla Idea 70

_Hey Guys!_

_Here's another idea!_

**_Title: Brady Never Says Never_**

**_Plot: As much as Brady keeps getting rejected by Mikayla he never gives up! What will happen if he wrote a song to prove his determination?_**

**_Song Required: Never Say Never by Justin Bieber ft. Jaden Smith_**


	74. Brakayla Idea 71

_Hey Guys!_

_Here's an actual story idea!_

**_Title: Age Is Just A Number, Right?_**

**_Plot: Mikayla is a junior and Brady is a senior at Kinkow High School...What will happen if these two fall in L-O-V-E? Since it is High School, Drama is sure to happen!_**


	75. Brakayla Idea 72 ADOPTED

_Hey Guys!_

_Here's another idea!_

**_Title: Good-Bye_**

**_Plot: Mikayla never got a chance to say good-bye to Brady and decides to write a song about all of the moments they had..._**

**_Song Required: Goodbye by Miley Cyrus_**


	76. Brakayla Idea 73

_Hey Guys!_

_Here's another idea!_

**_Title: Mikayla Is Unbroken_**

**_Plot: Ever since Brady left, Mikayla is acting as if Brady's leaving never effected her...That's what she thinks!_**

**_Song Required: Unbroken by Demi Lovato_**


	77. Brakayla Idea 74

_Hey Guys!_

_Here's another Idea!_

**_Title: Brady's Question_**

**_Plot: When Brady comes back to kinkow, he has an important question to ask Mikayla..._**

**_Song Required: Marry You by Bruno Mars_**


	78. Brakayla Idea 75

_Hey Guys!_

_Here's another Idea!_

**_Title: All Mikayla Ever Wanted_**

**_Plot: How will Brady prove how much Mikayla means to him? By writing a song of course!_**

**_Song Required: All You Ever Wanted by Michelle Branch_**


	79. Brakayla Idea 76

_Hey Guys!_

_Here's another Idea!_

**_Title: About Brady Now_**

**_Plot: Ever since Brady left, Mikayla regretted lying about that she moved on...Now she wants him back..._**

**_Song Required: About You Now by Miranda Crosgrove_**


	80. Brakayla Idea 77

_Hey Guys!_

_Here's another Idea!_

**_Title: A Day Without Mikayla Is Like A Year Without Rain_**

**_Plot: Brady has regretted leaving Kinkow and now misses it terribly especially Mikayla...now a day barely passes by without her...What would Brady do in a time like this? Write a song about her of course!_**

**_Song Required: A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez_**


	81. Brakayla Idea 78

_Hey Guys!_

_Here's another Idea!_

**_Title: Wish You Were Here_**

**_Plot: Mikayla really misses Brady and practically sees him everywhere! She really wishes that Brady were here..._**

**_Song Required: Wish You Were Here by Avril Lavigne_**


	82. Brakayla Idea 79 ADOPTED

_Hey Guys!_

_this is the last idea for the night since i'm really tired and i caught up with the idea pile! and as always i leave you guys off with one of my best ideas i hope someone would adopt and make into a great story! well here goes!_

**_Title: The Way We Almost Weren't_**

**_Plot: Kayla is Brady and Mikayla's 17 year-old daughter from the future who decides to use a time machine watch and travels back in time to see her parents as teens, before brakayla actually started...What will happen if she strains brakayla's relationship from happening? Will she restore her family before it's too late or will she disappear from existance? _**

_i personally thought this idea was definitely one of my bests! so, i really hope a good writer can adopt this! as Chris Brown would say, Dueces!_


	83. Really Special Note

_Hey guys! _

_I got some special news! I've decided to... My a Facebook page for Brakayla Ideas For Adoption! Since I tend to be on Facebook more than fanfiction why not make a page? It'll be faster for me to answer questions and requests... Also guess what's also happening! Im having an... _

___**Admin Contest! Whoever wins gets to be the other admin!**_

_**I need another admin to help with adoption requests and help make the page fun and popular! **_

_**For those who want to enter the admin contest: **_

_**~ go to the page, go on notes to the ADMIN CONTEST, copy and paste all of the questions to the inbox to the page, answer it and send in those applications!**_

_**~ i will announce the winner tonight at 10 PM soo DEADLINE is by tonight by 10pm!**_

_**~May the odds be in your favor!**_

_**okay everyone! i highly suggest you go check out the facebook page! It'll be informing and fun n popular at the same time!**_


	84. Brakayla Idea 80

_Hey guys!_

_Sorry for not updating in such a long time! cuz i've been busy with school and the fact that my laptop is going crazy...anyone know why every 10 minutes my laptop exits everything and the screen turns blue saying it crashed? then it turns off? anyways i'm typing on a computer and i'll do my best to update and catch up everything tonight since i have no homework! _

_i know i got a bunch of ideas to catch up soo here's an idea!_

**_Credit to: Brakayla Fan44_**

**_Title: The Girlfriend Stealer_**

**_Plot: Brady and Mikayla are now dating. What happens if Boz discovers that he may like Mikayla? Boz is jealous of Brady. What if one day Brady sees Boz kissing his girlfriend? Brady gets angry and looks himself in his room while Mikayla tries to tell him that Boz kissed her. Will there be Bra-Kayla?_**


	85. Brakayla Idea 81 ADOPTED

_Hey Guys!_

_Here's another idea!_

**_Credit to: Humanusscriptor_**

**_Title: Deceitful Facades_**

**_Plot: Mickey Makoola is the new kid in the famous all boys Kinkow High School for the rich and spoiled... Theres only one problem. Mickey is Mikayla..._**

**_Rating: Likely T_**


	86. Brakayla Idea 82

_Hey Guys!_

_Here's another idea! uhhhh i have a feeling when i say this a lot of people are going to hate me...i do not like Harry Potter...not even a bit...i find it really boring when i watched the first 10 minutes of the first one and decided not to watch any of it...i never dared to even touch one of the books since it's sooo freaking long and a lot of small words! even when i went to islands of adventure to the harry potter part i was such in a bad mood until we got out of that area...sooo yeah i know a lot of u are going to hate me for saying that...i completely understand...soo here's the idea..._

**_Credit to: Nicolive_**

**_Title: (can't think of a title due to personal reasons)_**

**_Plot: Brady is a muggleborn wizard. Only Boomer and his aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill know, so when the owls start flying to the castle wondering why Brady hasn't shown up at school start coming, is the Island going to find out that one of there kings is a wizard, or just laugh. And more importantly, what about Mason and Mikayla? How are they gonna take it, and what about poor Lanny? Crossover with Harry Potter!_**

**_Crossover Required: Harry Potter_**


	87. Brakayla Idea 83

_Hey Guys!_

_Here's another idea! even though i never seen doctor who..._

**_Credit to: nicolive_**

**_Title: The Year 3000_**

**_Summary: Brady didn't leave for Chicago, he was whisked away by an old imaginary friend called the Doctor, He spent months aboard the Tardis, saving planets, meeting aliens, finding out about the future of Kinkow. So when he returns to what was supposed to be a day after left, but is actually a year. What will his friends, brothers, and people say, especially since they all think he ran away. So it's much to their surprise when he knows about Boz, knows several things he shouldn't, and has renewed hope about Mikayla. _**

**_Notes: I will write this when I get an account and it's the Tenth Doctor, not eleven._**


	88. Brakayla Idea 84

_Hey guys! _

_Heres another idea! I really like this song and find it really addicting! _

_**Title: Love Like Woe**_

_**Plot: Brady likes Mikayla despite getting confused if she likes him so, he decides to write a song! he got love like woe**_

_**Song required: Love like woe by the ready set **_


	89. Brakayla Idea 85 ADOPTED

_Hey guys!_

_heres another idea!_

_**Title: Starstruck?!**_

_**Plot: What if Mitchel Musso had a concert at Kinkow? What if mikayla falls head over heels for him? A jealous Brady of course! Will Brady win mikayla before it's too late?**_


	90. Brakayla Idea 86 ADOPTED

_Hey guys!_

_heres another idea!_

_**Title: My Last Chance **_

_**Plot: 5 years has passed since Brady left Kinkow, One day an invitation came for Brady Parker's wedding...A certain guard-girl isn't too happy to hear the news, what if Mikayla decided to come to the wedding? Will brakayla happen or will mikayla blow her last chance? **_


	91. Brakayla Idea 87

_Hey guys!_

_This is the last idea for the night! And you guys know what I do when it's the last idea for the night! Give you guys one of my best ideas! Also I would like to say that I'm really sorry for not updating letters from kinkow since like forever! I promise tomorrow is all dedicated to letters from kinkow and royal strikes!_

_I can't really update since my laptop is crashing and my dad wouldn't let me use the computer since he thinks "Im going to put a virus on it and blah blah" but that doesn't stop me from using it when he isn't home yet! I have to use a computer for letters from kinkow and royal strike since it'll involve copying and paste and its really hard to do that on a phone.._

_anyways speaking of royal strike, I still need more people to vote on my poll for who should the host be... So far it's me and Selena Gomez are tied... Awww someone should vote for Kelsey don't make her feel left out lol that Wont get updated til I have my winner! Anyways onto the idea! I need action experience writer to write this since this is based off of the greatest fighting games ever!_

_**Title: Mortal Kombat: Kinkow Edition **_

_**Plot: Mikayla Makoola has been chosen to compete in the Mortal Kombat tournament that's being held on Kinkow... What if on the final round she meets an old friend or should I say crush? Who will win? **_

_**Crossover required: Mortal Kombat**_

_**Rating: T since we all know mortal Kombat is violent and uh bloody.. **_


	92. Brakayla Idea 88

_Hey guys!_

_I know i haven't updated on this for such a long time! that's cuz i've been busy updatong everything else also the fact i couldn't think of any ideas until like right now...so here's an idea i have! i really liked this movie and figured why not crossover it with brakayla?_

**_Title: The Vow_**

**_Plot: In 2 years Brady and Mikayla are now dating. What if Brady and Mikayla got into an accident and Mikayla lost all of her memory to where she only remembers dating Lucas? Will Brady restore Mikayla's memory in time? Or will Mikayla just forever friend zone him like before? _**

**_Crossover Required: The Vow_**


	93. Brakayla Idea 89

_**Hey Guys!**_

_**Wow, I haven't updated this in a long, long time anywho I've needed to update this since someone sent in an idea and to put it up for adoption...**_

_**Credit to: Nicolive**_

_**Title: **__Still love you, never gonna leave you_

_**Plot: **__Brady left to fight in a war but before he left he married Mikayla, he returns months later due to a problem... He was wounded in battle and lost use of his legs. He returns to find a party in his honor, but the island doesn't know what happened to him. Now Brady must deal with being confined in a wheelchair and needing help with everything. Will Mikayla be able to bear the burden she now carries for the man she loves?_

_**Rating: **__K or T, seriously there a children on this site for crying out loud!_

**_There's that idea...and remember guys, you can send in ideas too! To help refresh our minds! Anyways I've got another pretty good adoption idea in mind that's pretty actiony..._**


	94. Brakayla Idea 90

_**Hey Guys!**_

_**Here's my awesome actiony idea for those who are into that mess...and are fans of the movie or the game series Resident Evil**_

_**Crossover: **__Resident Evil_

_**Title: **__Brakayla In Resident Evil (A/N: Doesn't matter which one, ex: one, two, three, four, five, six)_

_**Plot: **__Brady bought the newest game called "Resident Evil" curiosity of Lanny. Brady and Mikayla started playing it together to spend some " quality" time together and next thing they know, they're zapped into the game themselves and can't get out unless they beat the game. Will brakayla be able to survive Racoon City along with our famous RE characters? _

_**Genre: **__Adventure & Horror or Romance_

_**Rating:**__ Either T or M due to the violence and language of the RE characters..._

**_Well that's my actiony idea, for now...anyways I'm going to be updating Letters From Kinkow, uploading 2 or 3 new songfic one-shots and maybe update Royal Strike! if I have the time..._**

**_Peace!~ Yummy42_**


	95. Brakayla Idea 91 ADOPTED

**_Hey Guys!_**

**_I seriously haven't updated this in like forever! Anyways I think it's cause I was really busy with the other stories and etc..._**

**_Credit to: Nicolive _**

**_Title: _**_? ( A/N: I couldn't come up with one...hate being sick right before Christmas, stupid flu...everyone in my school was either getting sick or already sick...So I can't really think straight)_

**_Plot: _**_Mikayla has finally accepted her feelings toward Brady when poof! He's gone! And in his place leaves his seven-year old self, who is scared out of his mind yet still going out of control. Will Mikayla be able to get her Brady back and tell him she loves him? _

**_Anyways hope you guys adopt some more stories and there's more ideas coming soon!_**

**_~Yummy42_**


	96. Brakayla Idea 92 ADOPTED

**_Hey guys!_**

**_Since I already updated this, might as well put in some ideas I've been saving!_**

**_Title: _**_Castaways_

**_Plot: _**_Brady and Mikayla has somehow stranded themselves on a deserted island with some mysterious things on it. Will these two brakayla friendship turn into something more while survivng and trying to get rescued? Or, will the island tear them apart? _


	97. Brakayla Idea 93

**_Hey Guys!_**

**_Here's another idea I'll leave for you while I go work on Royal Strike!_**

**_Title:_**_ The Royal Guard-Girl Games_

**_Plot: _**_The Elders' decided to use the idea of the Hunger Games to determine who the King or in this case, Twin kings should be wed to. Two guard-girls from each island will compete in a battle to the death until two girls are left standing and win the hand in marriage to the king they desire. Will Mikayla last through the battle of her life while making allies, enemies, and having a certain Raven-haired king root for her? _


End file.
